<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning pile by Tired_queer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347189">Burning pile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_queer/pseuds/Tired_queer'>Tired_queer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Coping, Gen, How Do I Tag, Metaphors, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_queer/pseuds/Tired_queer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tybalt Capulet copes with negative feelings and thoughts.</p><p>A healthy ish coping mechanism turned to dark happiness.</p><p>Heavily based off the song "Burning pile" by mother mother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning pile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>l have a feeling l'm going to regret posting this but l'm currently too tired to care so uh enjoy me writting edgy crap.</p><p>Based off one of my comfort songs "Burning pile" by mother mother,</p><p>mother mother gives me such Tybalt vibes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tybalt Capulet had a fascination with fire.</p><p>The concept, the aesthetic and the smell.</p><p>Perhaps it was due to seeing himself as it.</p><p>Glorious from a far but causes destruction to all it touches.</p><p>The man was filled with emotions too large for him.</p><p>Intense emotions with even more drastic actions taken.</p><p>Rage like flames, hurtful but captivating to observe.</p><p>Seeing him duel was like watching flames twist, curl and                                                                                       bend- flicking from a blend of warm and vibrant colours.</p><p>Graceful yet somehow spontaneous and impulsive.</p><p>Tybalt Capulet admired fire.</p><p>He often wished he could burn his hardships.</p><p>Watch the slow and beautiful destruction of his fears and doubts.</p><p>Gaze upon the overlooming fear of dishonour                                                                                                       melt and crackle in shades of reds, oranges and yellows.</p><p>Smile towards the state of being helpless and pathetic                                                                                scream and sizzle in pain before him.</p><p>Grin as those repressed feelings he worked hard to ignore finally succumbs to its sweet death.</p><p>Laugh at what is left of lonesomeness, a mess of ash, cold and forgotten.</p><p>Those thoughts gave him comfort when no one else would.
</p><p>Sure fighting served as a distraction, an outlet for overheated emotions-</p><p>not a soothing friend like those thoughts.</p><p>For years Tybalt Capulet saw his problems as filthy parasites latching onto him;separate beings,personified in his mind.</p><p>But now, in one particular instant,  Tybalt was blessed and cursed with an epiphany, a revelation and yet a chill realisation.</p><p>They were always one in the same.</p><p>He was those feelings and they were he, those sickening insecurities which were the cause of several nights of silent crying in agony followed by shame.</p><p>Look at the pain he had caused, he finally did it, he crossed the line. Mercutio lay there, slain by his hand while Benvolio cried out for him, cradling the limb body.</p><p>This was far from the glory he dreamt of, strived for with his every waking hour.</p><p>And so when Romeo was to surely kill him, he felt no fear. In a strange way he was happy, a twisted blurred image of "happy".</p><p>For he would burn. This flame would change into the raging inferno he was meant to become. Joyful pain.</p><p>He was to perish, and all those demons in his mind with him, no more would he suffer.</p><p>Still though, you could be sure he put on a show one last time for his final moments on this cruel earth.</p><p>Tybalt Capulet craved fire, and so he finally received it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I use "and" far too much.</p><p>I'm bored so l'm going to explain what l was going for with this shitty writting.</p><p>So Tybalt wants to burn his troubles so much and he realises that all his troubles are him after seeing what destruction he caused(Mercutio's death).</p><p>When he saw Romeo ready to kill him he was not scared because he realised his own destruction is what he craves most, he wants his entire being to burn so yep when death faces him he wants it- edgy l know</p><p>l reccomend listening to "burning pile", </p><p>although l cannot relate to most of this fanfic for obvious reasons- the concept of literally burning your struggles is satisfying.</p><p>Fire is honestly really pretty, so romantizing it is fun.</p><p>l might write more one shots use mother mother songs, who knows.</p><p>Also perhaps an accidental double meaning for the last line? By fire yes it means death but it could also mean hell's fire. Just a thought.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>